AT s birthday
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: This is a story written by Destiny, my little sister. Enjoy!


A\N: (from AT) Okay, everyone, this master piece was written by my 11 yr old sister Destiny. For my birthday! I was so excited when I read this and wanted to put it up just becuz. xD This is so cute. Anyway, a few things you might not understand:

Destiny: Loves whales and turkeys. She loves to protect them both and never eats Turkey.

Cadet+Camille: The OCs of two Authors, TheSkySpiritsTalentShow and Donakiko. Plus, they´re my Skipper´s and Kiko´s Skipper´s kids.

The reason why there are two Kowalskis, Ricos, Privates and Skippers: Since my penguins interact a lot with Kiko´s penguins, my sister wrote them in.

Anacleus: An annoying cannibal who likes to be idiotic and…annoying.

**AT's Birthday**

" Are you sure you can handle it, Destiny?" asked AT.

"Of course, or else my name wouldn't be Destiny!" responded Destiny.

AT gave her a look. She wasn't sure if her younger sister could take

care of her Penguins. The two Skippers were in a Bag ,planning

their newest plan to escape from AT. "We had Destiny in our TD before. She is so naive. We can handle a little Girl." Said SK to Skipper.

They didn't noticed that they were in the bag from Destiny.

AT got a trip on a Ship for her birthday.

"Your plane is Flying soon." said Destiny.

"Well bye, Destiny I'll call you later!"

"Have Fun on your trip!" called Destiny while AT was in the bus.

Destiny felt something moving in her bag. She looked in her bag and found the two Skippers in her bag."Oh did you two came to say good-bye? I'm sorry about that. You could send her a SMS. But I think it's cute from you to care so much about your friend!"said Destiny and closed the bag. The two skippers went red. They were so embarrassed cause all what she said was a lie. When they came to the home of AT,

Destiny open the door and greeted everyone. Then she opened the bag and the two Skippers flung out. Then they disappeared in to a corner were two chicks came out. A boy and a girl . Destiny smiled.

"I have a idea let's make cookies!"said Destiny.

"bookies!" said cadet and Camille. "Now is the perfect time to leave." Whispered SK to Skipper. "What about the Chicks?" asked Skipper. Of course SK and Skipper didn't want to leave without them. So they went in the kitchen to get the Chicks.

8888

AT was waiting for the Plane she was also waiting for the last check. Now she just finished it. There was nothing else what she hated more than some stupid checks. Finally she was in the Plane. A Woman showed AT her seat. Just for her luck she gets to sit next to a drunken man. She sat by the window and the DG (Drunken guy) scooted up to her and did cool.

At who was looking from the window turned around and gave him a "what the world" look. The guy tried to kiss AT. But before he could kiss her she punched him so hard that he fainted and snored loud and then he woke up and tried to kiss her and she would punch him and he would faint and then wake up. And that's how it went 2 hours long till the plane landed. AT took her Bags and left the plane.

She went down the stairs and through all checks. Outside stood a Taxi waiting for her. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Have you seen a miss at?" asked a thin man dressed in black. " Yes! That's me, and my name is AT." Answered AT. " Good ma'am, I will drive you to ship Orca. After 10 min they arrived the ship a man took her bags and a woman should AT her room. "Miss AT, you have to know that on this ship there will be no Turkey or Whale meat." Said the Woman. " That's okay." said AT with a big smile.

8888

T he Penguins were in the kitchen with Destiny. Destiny took the eggs and milk. Kowalski, Rico, private and there clones got the other things. Only the two skippers tried to talk everyone in that they should leave. But no one wanted to go "Alright, we will get Cadet and Camille and leave."

Camille started to cry. "Please Dada can we stay?" asked Cadet with Puppy eyes and a tear came out from his eye. The Skippers sighed, and then SK said: " Alright you have my permission to stay!".

"Thanks Dada!"said the two chicks and hugged their fathers.

"So let us start! Which kind of cookies do we want to have? " asked Destiny. " How about Salmon cookies? And we can make cookies with jellybeans on it!" said Destiny. Now Salmon cookies got the skippers attention. Water was coming out of the Skippers mouth. "Can we help?" asked SK. "You can put the Sugar on the Salmon." Answered Destiny. "So let us begin!" said Destiny. "Kowalskis and privates you four make the dough. SK and Skipper you two make the Fish, and the chicks and me will clean the house a little bit." Said Destiny. The chicks made a face." We not house cleaning. Cleaning the house boring!" said Cadet angry. "But AT will cry to see you don't want to help her and anyway we can make it in the fun way!" said Destiny.

Cadet and Camille looked up to her curiously."We can sing a song. And I know the perfect one! It's called the happy working song I'll play it on the Computer.

**Come my little friends as we all sing a happy little working song  
Merry little voices clear and strong  
Come and roll your sleeves up - so to speak - and pitch in  
Cleaning crud up in the kitchen as we sing along  
Trill a cheery tune in the tub as we scrub a stubborn mildew stain  
Pluck a hairball from the shower drain to that gay refrain of a happy working song  
We'll keep singing without fail - otherwise we'd spoil it  
Hosing down the garbage pail and scrubbing up the toilet - ooh!  
How we all enjoy letting loose with a little "la da dum dum dum!  
While we're emptying the vacuum up it's such fun to hum a happy working song - ooh! -  
A happy working song  
Oh how strange a place to be  
'till Edward comes for me, my heart is sighing  
Still, as long as I am here I guess a new experience could be worth trying  
Hey! Keep drying!  
You can do a lot when you've got such a happy working tune to hum  
While you're sponging up the soapy scum  
We adore each filthy chore that we determine  
So friends, even though you're vermin, we're all happy working throng  
Singing as we fetch the detergent box for the smelly shirts and the stinky socks  
Sing along  
If you can not sing then hum along  
As we're finishing our happy working song!  
Ahh. . Wasn't this fun?**

8888

Everyone was finished. And the cookies too. Everyone enjoyed them. The miss told AT a warning: " Do be care full of your neighbour. Mr. Anna can be really annoying." "Mr. Anna?" asked AT

"Yes I know strange name. But I think he is a spy because he is trying to clear everything. Yes that is his name." Said the miss.

"What is his name?" asked AT.

" Ana Cleus?" answered the miss.

Now AT knew exactly who he was.

"Dinner will be in 7:00,and after that there will be a Hula show. I hope you will have much fun." Said the miss. She went down stairs and AT looked in her room, it wasn't bad. A water bed, a bath tube that was so big that 10 people had enough place, a TV with 3d screen, and a little inside pool. AT went swimming and watched a TV till it was time to eat. There was a big Dinner and AT went to the Show of Hula, Hula Baby. The music started and a woman sang. "To the end of the world we will dance. Just you and me Baby."

In the middle of the show someone yelled loud: Hula, hula, hula. AT looked to him it was Anacleus! AT was red. She already knew he was stupid. But that he likes hula she thought was even more stupid. She hid and went towards him. Then she took a rope and swung it like a lasso. She swung it and it landed on the Lamp. She pulled it hard so that it would stay. Then she climbed on some box and jumped. She was planning to get Anacleus and throw him over the ship. Suddenly the rope snapped. Just for her luck she fell on Anacleus. AT stands up and kicks Anacleus. Then the show continued. The Woman began to sing again. " What in the world are you doing here?" whispered AT. "I'm asking myself the same." Answered Anacleus. "Great! My sister gave me this trip to enjoy my time. But you always have to appear everywhere I go. What are you doing here anyway?" Whispered AT a bit louder . "I heard of this trip. No Turkey meat! You see, I had a Girlfriend once who was a Turkey!" said Anacleus . AT made a "not again!" look. " Really. You should meet my sister!"

A\N: next part coming soon! ^^ Thnx for reading and please review for my sister! xD


End file.
